


[Art] Butterfly Kisses

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Butterflies, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: When they kiss, it's like something in Arthur's soul takes flight.Drawn forthisKinks of Camelot prompt.





	[Art] Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fanart on my tumblr [here](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) and my DeviantArt account [here](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com).

 


End file.
